All I could Do was Cry
by DocMcRegals
Summary: How Naomi really feels about Addison and Sam getting Married...Story title and Lyrics from Beyonce's All I could do was Cry  Cadillac Records  I only own the story not the song


"All I could do was Cry"

A Naomi/Addisam One-Shot. It's the day of her best friend's wedding, so why is Naomi so sad.

Inspired by Beyonce's "All I could do was Cry". I do not own this song or the characters…just the storyline…Please Review! Thanks guys!

_I heard church bells ring_

_I heard a choir singing_

_I saw my love walk down the isle_

_On her finger he placed a ring_

_Oh, I saw them holding hands_

_She was standing there with my man_

_I heard them promise 'Til death do us part_

_Each word was a pain in my heart_

_All I could do was cry_

_All, I could do was cry_

_I was losing the man that I loved an all I could do was cry…_

As she helped her best friend get dressed for her wedding, Naomi Bennett felt a rush of sadness fall over her. "I can't believe this Nae, I can't believe I'm marrying Sam" Addison Forbes Montgomery said as she stood looking at herself in the floor length mirror as Naomi zipped the back of her Vera Wang wedding gown. "Yeah me either" Naomi said quietly. "I still can't believe it: I mean just this time last year he was freaking out about having a baby, now Jason is here and now…I'm getting married! Nae, I still can't thank you enough for saying you'd be my matron of honor…I mean I know this is weird for you, so if you don't want to I can get Amelia to…"

"No Addison, it's…fine I told you I would try and be supportive of you and Sam and I told you I'd be your matron of honor so it's fine Addie really, besides you were my maid of honor at my wedding so I'm just returning the favor" she said quietly. When Addison told her she could get Amelia to take her place, a part of her wanted to let Amelia do it, but Addison was her best friend and had been there with her through everything; hell, she saved her daughter and her granddaughter's life, so she owed her that much, to stand there and be her matron of honor; at least this time, the dresses were nice…

"You ready to go Addie?" Archer asked as he entered the room a few minutes later; Addison had wished her father could give her away again, but he had passed away not long after Bizzy, he said couldn't live without her; she truly was the love of his life. "Yeah Archer I'm ready" she said. "Well, I guess I'd better get out there then, you look beautiful Addie, I'm really glad you seem to have finally found happiness" Naomi said as she gave Addison a squeeze. "Thanks Nae" Addison said as Naomi went into the chapel to take her place next to Amelia, Savvy, Charlotte, Violet, Bailey, and Callie…

As she stood watching the elaborate ceremony between Addison and Sam, Naomi could help but think about the times she and Sam shared. They were married for 17 years and had a daughter and a granddaughter together. She had always thought that they would be together forever. But somehow he was now promising forever with her best friend. As Addison and Sam said beautiful and touching vows, which caused everyone in the room to tear up, Naomi was crying for a different reason: she had lied to Sam when he asked her about how she felt when they kissed on his deck that night. She didn't want to tell Sam that it wasn't just familiar or that it felt like old times, she wanted to tell him that she was a fool for letting him go all those years ago. She was a fool not to keep him. She was a fool not to make him stay. She was a _damn_ fool to let him fall in love and have a child with her best friend. She should have told him when he wanted to give their relationship another try: I still love you…

_And now the wedding is over_

_The rice, rice has been thrown over their heads_

_For them life has just begun_

_But mine is ending_

_Oh, all I could do, all I could do was cry_

_All I could do was cry_

_I was losing the man that I loved and all I could do was cry…_

"It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it?" her husband Gabriel asked her later that evening at the reception as she sat watching the happy couple dance and share sweet kisses with one another and their son. "Yeah, yeah it was" she said trying to wipe away yet another tear that had escaped from her eye. "You've been crying all day Naomi, something the matter?" Gabriel asked. "Uh no, honey, nothing's the matter…I've gotta go give my speech" she said as Addison and Sam motioned for her to join them as it was time for her and Pete to give the toasts. As she walked away from her husband and over towards her ex husband and her best friend, a part of her wanted to go back and tell her husband _"Yes, something is the matter: I just watched the love of my life marry my best friend…and it's killing me…"_

_All I could do was cry_

_All, I could do was cry_

_I was losing the man that I loved an all I could do was cry…_


End file.
